Goodbye
by Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: Elliot is leaving SVU. Enough said. Rated M for a reason.


Ok, so everyone has heard that Chris is leaving SVU. I am very depressed at this, because now we will never get any E/O (even though they are together in our minds :) ) at least give him a goodbye episode, right? RIGHT? sadly no. all we get is them looking at each other…its not enough! we need a scene! a scene! ugh i'm so sad…..i'm crying screaming. ugh anyways. i wanted to write a goodbye scene for them, well not goodbye..ok just read lol. here you go! p.s. this is just one chapter i'm not going to make a story out of it, i just wanted to get it on paper. review!

Elliot stood outside Cragen's office. He made his decision, and even though he knew it would hurt everyone, including Olivia, he was going through with it. Elliot knocked, and walked in closing the door behind him.

"Yes, Elliot?" Cragen asked, glancing up from his paperwork.

Elliot cleared his throat "I want to resign."

Cragen didn't say anything, just looked at him knowingly. "I had a feeling you would, Elliot. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Elliot said firmly. He needed to get away from here. Away from the place where he had killed the girl that he vowed to protect. Away from the place that had caused him so much pain for the past 12 years. He loved working here, working with Munch, Fin and…Olivia. Putting away the bad guys, saving people. But he couldn't do it anymore, couldn't take anymore pain. So yes, he was sure.

Cragen nodded sadly "Are you transferring?"

"I don't know what Im going to do, yet." Elliot said truthfully.

"Well, if you need anything…just call. Were going to miss you, Elliot. It's been twelve years, and it still feels like yesterday you walked in all confident and cocky." Cragen said, grinning at the memory.

Elliot nodded remembering "Well..i'll be here a week, then i'll leave. That should give you some time to find someone to replace me."

Cragen sighed "Ok. But you have to tell them."

Elliot nodded and held out his hand "I know. Thank you for everything, Don. It's been a good 12 years, even with all the grief."

Cragen shook his hand "Your welcome. You know your one of my best detectives."

Elliot smiled faintly and walked out, Cragen staring after him.

Olivia looked up from her desk as Elliot walked out from Cragen's office. He was immersed in his thoughts, and he had a sadness to him. Olivia sighed it was horrible for him she knew. She knew that he felt like a monster, she knew he was in deep pain. When their eyes connected that horrible night, she could see the terror, heartbroken sadness that broke her heart. Olivia knew that he needed to take that shot, he knew that too. But she knew that didn't matter to him. He had killed the girl he vowed to protect, and in his eyes, that was wrong.

"El..?" she asked cautiously.

Elliot started "Ya Liv."

"You ok?" What a stupid question, she thought. Of course he wasn't.

Elliot shrugged "Um I need to talk to you, Munch and Fin now."

"Ok.." she said surprised.

"Meet me in the locker rooms" he left.

Olivia got up, fetched the guys and headed to the locker rooms.

Elliot was pacing how was he going to break the news to him? He didn't want to see the pain he was going to cause them, especially to Olivia. _Olivia._ He closed his eyes thinking about her. She understood what was going on with him, understood his pain. She was with him, comforting him that night. She never left his side, letting him show his weaker side, whispering words of comfort and friendship. He loved her. Loved her so much. She was his rock, his stability. His anchor, love, life, best friend. He didn't want to let her go..but he had to. His thoughts were interrupted as they walked in, looking curious but nervous.

When they were seated, he spoke in a flat tone "Im leaving SVU."

"What?" Fin and John exclaimed together. Olivia just sat there, shocked. What did he mean, he was leaving SVU? Temporally..or forever?

"For how long?" John asked.

"Im not coming back." Elliot answered not looking at Olivia.

"Why?" Fin asked, glancing at Olivia. She was looking at Elliot, shocked. She got up, and ran out.

Elliot sighed hating that he was hurting her. "I'll go after her."

"Just let her be for now, El." John said sadly "She's in shock."

Elliot nodded "Ok." He would talk to her after work, in private. He needed her to understand.

"Is it because what happened two weeks ago?" Fin asked quietly.

"Yes." Elliot said truthfully "I need a change, guys. I've been doing this for twelve long years. Don't get me wrong its been great, but i'm tired of all the pain, and horror we go thorough every single day of our lives. I just want out."

"We understand, El." John said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll still be in the city you guys could come visit me" El said, trying to make things better.

"You live in Queens, El. Im not driving all over there just to see you" John said grinning. "Your really not that special." Fin laughed and so did Elliot.

"Let's get back to work." Elliot said grinning, and they headed back.

Later…

Elliot finished the last of his work and looked at the empty desk in front of him. Olivia didn't return, or show up for the rest of the day. He was worried. He got up, grabbed his jacket, said goodbye to the guys, and headed to her apartment.

Olivia took another swig of beer, her hands shaking. This was her fourth. She never drank this much, because it reminded her of her mother, but considering the circumstances…she took another swig. She couldn't believe it. _Wouldn't_ believe it. How could Elliot leave? Just like that? Didn't he care about her? She knew she was being selfish but she didn't care. She needed him in her life. She needed him to be the first thing she saw in the morning and the last thing when she went home. Needed him to have her back, needed him by her side. She heard a knock on her door, and knew it was him. She got up and answered it, not caring how she looked.

Elliot stood there, surprised. Olivia had a beer in her hand, her clothes were all rumpled, and her eyes and nose was red. His heart broke. "Olivia…" he whispered.

She didn't say anything, just closed the door after he walked in.

He faced her "Olivia i know you hate me-"

"_Hate you?_ I don't _hate _you Elliot Stabler. I loathe you. How can you just leave me? Don't these twelve years mean anything to you? Doesn't everything I did for you matter? Who helped you with your kids when Kathy left you? Who stayed by your side for every little thing? Who? I did! And this is how you repay me? By LEAVING?" she yelled, losing control and throwing the bottle on the floor. It shattered into a million pieces, leaving a sticky dark mess on the floor. The sound seemed to bring her back to her senses.

"El..i'm sorry" she said, ashamed.

"No Liv I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you this way but cant you see that I need to leave? This job is killing me, Liv. Your the only thing that is keeping me there anymore. Don't apologize." Elliot said walking over to her, facing her. There eyes connected, blue against brown. A million of words passed between them that couldn't be put into words. The air was crackling with the sudden sexual tension that was between them.

"This is about Jenna…" Olivia noted, sadly.

Elliot nodded, longing to pull her close and never let her go. "We can still see each other, Liv. Im not leaving the city."

"it wont be the same." She said, crying. Elliot couldn't stand it' he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, tight. He loved how she fit into him like a puzzle piece. She was soft and strong. He loved her with every ounce of his being.

He held her until her cries quieted down. They were both silent, trying to give each other strength and comfort.

Olivia pulled away slightly and looked up "Im going to miss you."

Elliot hated to see the tears in her eyes "I am too. But we will see each other, Liv I promise."

They looked at each other, there lips so close and yet so far. He wanted to kiss her, and it took him every ounce of his being not to. He wanted her, now.

Olivia shook slightly as his blue eyes grew darker, something which she has never seen before. She knew suddenly what she wanted. She wanted to pull him close, and kiss him. She always loved him. From the moment they met, until now. When he left Kathy, she was overjoyed. But she pushed her feelings back when he went back to her. She still loved him. But Olivia knew he didn't feel the same way. But the way he was holding her, was telling her differently.

Elliot watched her eyes, knowing she was thinking of something. He suddenly needed to tell her that he loved her. He knew it was a bad timing, but he didn't care.

"Olivia I need to tell you something." he said, slightly nervous.

"Yes?" she asked, staring into his deep ocean blue eyes.

"I love you." he said softly.

"What?" she didn't hear correctly.

"I love you Olivia." Elliot repeated just as softly.

"Since when?" she asked, pulling away.

Elliot felt empty without her in his arms "Since the moment I met you."

Olivia sucked in her breath, amazed "Elliot…I..love you too."

Elliot was shocked "You..do?"

"Yes I do. The moment I knew you and started to work with you, I fell in love with you." Olivia said, taking his face into her hands.

Elliot marveled at her soft touch, feeling shocked. This beautiful, strong, smart women loved him? He couldn't believe it. He looked into her eyes, and saw her love for the fist time. Saw the way she was looking at him, a smile on her beautiful red lips. He couldn't control himself; he leaned in, and softly kissed her. It was heaven. Her lips were so soft, and they kissed his first gently, then with more urgency. SHe opened her lips, and there tongues danced together. He pulled away when he couldn't breathe.

"Wow." he said, smiling.

"Wow is right." she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Olivia I want to be with you, and I want you. But I can wait."

"I cant" she purred, her voice sexy. He went hard, just hearing it.

She pulled him close, and started to kiss him again. He pushed her against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her, his hands roaming her back, as did hers. He was hard, and he kept pushing himself into her, feeling her warmness even through her jeans.

Olivia moaned "Please, El. I want this."

"You do, Olivia?" he growled, kissing the exposed part of her neck.

"Yes. Make me yours." she demanded, pulling his shirt out from his pants.

Elliot obliged, steering her into her bedroom. He put her on the bed, took off his shirt and pants, and climbed into bed. She took off her shirt too, revealing a red lacy push up bra. He eyes roamed her body, from her breasts, to her tan toned stomach. He kissed her, climbing on top of her, moaning her mouth as she stroked his hardness. He reached behind her, and pulled her bra free, throwing it on the floor. Perfect round cups, with rosebud nipples. He grabbed them in his hand, and squeezed them, playing with the nipple, sucking it then blowing on it, making it even more stiff.

"Oh god..El.." she moaned.

She latched her mouth on the curve of his neck, sucking and nibbling pieces of his tender flesh as her tongue soothes them afterwards. She's marking him, and she knows it. And that makes him even harder. He strokes the smooth flesh of her back, and cups her ass firmly.

"Your way to overdressed." he commented, unzipping her pants and pulling them off with her panties (matching with the bra) and tossing it. Her pussy is wet, and warm. He inserts a finger in, making her buck against him "Oh god." He adds another, watching the pleasure on her face, enjoying that he was the cause of it. He thrusts his finger slowly then harder and harder until she's screaming out her orgasm, and then she collapses against him. He removes his fingers and kisses her plump lips hard, playing again with her breasts. Olivia tugged at his boxers, and he takes them off. She takes him in her hand, started stroking him, cupping his balls, and then she got on her knees and took him into her mouth.

"Olivia, babe…oh god….GOD!" Elliot moaned, watching her, his head thrown back. She sucked, licked, and swirled her tongue around his shaft, releasing him with a pop and a smile. He couldn't take it; he pushed her under him as he thrusts down into her, _hard. _

"Liv, do you feel me,beautiful?" he asks pressing further into her.

"Do you feel-," he bring his hands to her face and cups both of her cheeks, he wants to look at her so she'll know how much he wants her.

"Do you feel how hard you make me? This is all you, Olivia. All you." he admits, pressing him further, feeling her clench around him.

"I know Elliot…you make me this way too…" she groaned wrapping her legs around him.

He pulled her close, and thrusted harder and harder until they both collapsed from there orgasms. Elliot pulled out of her, pulled her close, and pulled the blanket over them.

Olivia turned around, facing him smiling. "That was amazing, El. I love you so much."

"I love you more, Olivia. And even though Im leaving, I wont leave _you. _I will always be here, right by your side." He kissed her forehead gently.

Olivia smiled, knowing the truth and drifted of to sleep.

So? Did you like it? Yes, no? Review!


End file.
